Modern Dynasty
by 01xDevilshBABYY
Summary: Red Sand meets The Heavens Scorpion meets Angel…or as others knows it,victorious beauty…Prince meets Princess? Or as others know it…people of our daily life!SASORIXOC,ITACHIXSAKURA,and other pairings Title Maybe Changed!I'm not good at summaries!R&R pleas
1. Chapter 1

Modern Dynasty(Title maybe changed, couldn't think of a good one.)

Chapter 1 – I, Me, and Myself -Meet…Amanohara no Mitsukai/Katsumi.

AN: This is a story that I've bee wanting to write for awhile… but I never got the chance to lol… so here it is…. R&R!!!

Summary: Red Sand meets The Heavens; Scorpion meets Angel… or as others knows it, victorious beauty… Prince meets Princess? Or as others know it… people of our daily life! SASORIXOC, ITACHIXSAKURA , and other pairings

**NOTE:** _**bold italics song lyrics** Italics thoughts _ **bold AN or notes**

_**arigatou iwanaiyo - Don't say "Thank you,"**_

_**zutto shimatte oku - keep it always in your chest.**_

_**sayonara ha kagerinai - Goodbyes aren't gloomy.**_

The girl sang to herself while doing the laundry outside. The light shone from the sun ever so brightly. The girl took another sheet from the laundry basket, and threw it over the laundry line, and started to straighten the sheet out. She smiled as a butterfly landed on her hair. It was a monarch butterfly ever so beautiful. The butterfly flew off her hand and danced gracefully around her. She started to prance around with the butterfly with her white sun dress flowing vibrantly. Her glossy black hair, elegantly flowing along with the breeze, and her bright blue eyes shimmering from the sun's rays. She pranced around the yard until she heard the voice of a maid.

"Mitsukai-Hime! What are you doing!? I'll do the laundry!" The brunette woman called out to her. She stopped and looked at the maid.

"It's alright! I can do it myself!" She waved to the maid and smiled. The maid sighed, and went back inside.

**_yume no ato shizuka ni oritatsu–After the dream, quietly step off_**

**_ryouteni ha furisosogu kakera wo-The fragments that rain into my hands,_**

**_itsumademo itsumademo daite-The strength to be smiling until the end;_**

**_saiko made waratteru tsuyosa wo-I will always hold close_**

**_mou shitteita - that, I have already known._**

Mitsukai or also known as Katsumi was a "princess" of this time. She comes from a noble family, or so that's what they know it as. She has black hair, and blue eyes. She has pale skin. She's a 16 year old, and has a fit body. She has the curves of every man's desires, but her father doesn't appreciate the attention she gets from men when she goes out. She can be smart at times, but also clueless. She isn't the type of girl that likes to fight, but she could defend herself if she needed to though, learning martial arts was a big part of her life. She has always wanted to go to a normal High School, just like normal teenagers her age, but her father had always told her that there is too much bad influence there, so she stays home, and is tutored by the smartest of the city.

**_ohayou mezame ha - Good morning; waking is_**

**_mabushikute kanashii - blindingly bright sadness._**

**_sayonara yurusenai - I cannot let you say goodbye,_**

**_bokutachi no yowasa ga yokatta - our weakness was good to have been._**

She started to prance around in the yard again, but tripped over an uneven lump of soil in the yard and fell to her bottom.

"Ouch…" She whispered to herself, got up and patted her bottom off.

"Mitsukai-Hime!Your father wants to see you!" The maid called out to her, and signaled her to follow back in. She complied, and ran back inside. She followed the maid through the kitchen, and into the big hallway of their house… erhh mansion. They reached a tall and big door. The maid knocked three times in rhythm, and a deep voice came from the door.

"Ah… come in…" The maid opened the door for Mitsukai to enter, and she did. The maid bowed, and left the room closing the door lightly behind her. Mitsukai stood there in silence, and waited for her father to say something.

"Mitsukai-chan… I've been thinking…" He sighed, and turned his chair, so he'd be facing her.

"Yes Otou-chan? Is this about that Ming vase!?!? Cause that wasn't my fault!" She randomly blurted out.

"No… it's isn't about that…" Her father stated to her.

"_What could it possibly be?!?! The only time when we needed to "talk" was when I got in BIG trouble." _Mitsukai panicked, and thought.

"Your mother and I've been thinking and discussing this matter for awhile now…" He stated and rubbed his temples.

"Otaa-chan? But Otou-chan… you and mother never "discussed" a lot of things this much before…" She stated worriedly, and bit her lower lip.

"It's not as bad as you think Mitsukai-chan…" He assured her before she assumed anymore.

"Well… what is it then? Otou-chan?" She asked curiously, and gave her dad a small smile.

"Well… Mitsukai-chan, you've always wanted to go to a normal high school right? So your mother has convinced me to let you go, and I also agree that it's time for you to feel like everyone else, and not stick out… like the princess you are…" Her father explained.

Mitsukai's eyes were filling up with tears, and she started to cry. Not because she was unhappy, but because she was really happy.

"Thank-you soooo much Otou-chan!" She said with happiness in her voice, and embraced her father.

"You will be attending the high school tomorrow, Konoha Gateway High School… we'll get the limo to" but before he could finish, she frowned, and stated.

"I don't want to take the limo… I want to walk, and be like other teenagers instead of riding some fancy car to school, making everyone jealous, and everything." She smiled, when he nodded, and agreed for her decision.

"You're growing up so fast… it seemed like just yesterday you were in diapers…" Her father kept going on and on.

"Umm… Otou-chan... please…" She begged him to stop and he chuckled, and nodded.

"Mitsukai-chan… I think you should go shopping for whatever you need now…" Her father told her.

"Hai Otou-chan! Arigato!" She said before giving him a smile, and skipping out of the room. She ran into her humongous room and ran to the closet. She opened the door, and turned on the lights inside the room… erh closet. She looked through her sundresses, and picked out a white dress with a big red ribbon tied around her waist, ending with a bow at the back. She looked at herself in front of the mirror and smiled. She then picked out some red sandals and put them on. She ran to her vanity, and sat down. She opened a drawer, and picked out a red ribbon, and tied it into her hair leaving the back down (like Sakura's hair when she was younger, but Mitsukai left some bangs out.) She put on some lip gloss, and took her red Gucci purse. She walked out of her room, and into the limo waiting outside for her. She enjoyed the fresh air blowing in her face while driving through the place.

"Mitsukai-Hime… we're here… Konoha Central Mall…" The driver stated, and opened the door for her. She stepped out, and took a deep breath, and sighed.

"I'll be waiting for you Mitsukai-Hime." The driver stated, and drove away In the limo.

She walked into the mall, and saw a lot of people hanging around the mall. She saw a jewelry shop, and entered it. She looked at the white gold, and spotted a cherry blossom shaped necklace with pink gems as the petals. She pointed at the necklace.

"May I see that one please?" She asked the employee, and the employee nodded, and took out the necklace from the display glass. She stared in awe, and asked how much it was.

"It's nine hundred dollars… but we have a special on it… so it's eight hundred dollars. This is the last day of this special offer."

Mitsukai nodded, "I'll take it then…" She smiled and took out her Gucci wallet that matched her cute Gucci bag, but instead it was a red wallet. She took out the money, and paid the employee. The employee stared at the amount of money, and nearly drooled. The employee packaged the necklace and said. "I gave you some matching earrings in there miss… thank-you and come again."

Mitsukai walked out of the store, and into a clothing shop. She walked in, and was greeted by an employee with a polite "hello…" She kept walking, and arrived at a women's clothes section, and saw some beautiful sun hats. She put one on, but it covered her eyes, and she couldn't see. She walked backwards, and bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall. She had finally gotten the hat off.

"Gomen-nasai!" She apologized to the person she knocked over. She looked in wonder at the girl in front of her. She had luscious pink hair, and bright jade eyes. They both smiled at each other.

"Oh… don't be, it was my fault for not looking where I was going." Sakura stated.

"By the way I'm Haruno Sakura… you don't look familiar, and I haven't seen you around before." She said, with a smile.

"Oh… I don't get chance's to go out a lot… Well… I'mAmanohara no Mitsukai or Katsumi! Nice to meet you, say what school do you go to?" Mitsukai asked with curiosity.

"I go to Konoha Gateway High School…" Sakura replied.

"Really?! I'm going to attend there too! Maybe… we can be friends?" Mitsukai asked shyly while playing with her fingers.

"Yea! Sure! That'll be really nice!" Sakura said with excitement.

"Oh… since we're friends then… I want to give you something… it'll go nicely with you!" Mitsukai said and took out the small box, with the necklace and earrings out. She handed it to Sakura.

"No… I couldn't… It's from Konoha's finest jewelry shop! Those are expensive…" Sakura hesitated but took the gift anyways. She opened it and saw that it was shaped as cherry blossoms, and she smiled brightly.

"Thank-you sooo much…" She said and hugged Mitsukai.

"Your welcome…" Mitsukai said, and smiled at Sakura… "Do you want to walk to school together?.." Mitsukai asked, and Sakura thought about it.

"What street do you live on?" Sakura asked her.

"I live on Crystal lane… number 7…" Mitsukai replied.

"Really? That's only a street away from my place! I live on Ivory Boulevard " Sakura stated.

"Sakura…" A male's voice called her, from behind Mitsukai. She turned around and saw a male with long black hair, and an emotionless face.

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura smiled, and called out to him. She hugged him, and introduced Mitsukai to Itachi.

"He lives on my street…" Sakura said, and smiled up at him. Itachi just nodded.

"Wait a minute… I know you!" Mitsukai said, and thought back.

"You were on Konoha's weekly magazines… Uchiha Itachi…" Mitsukai remembered and stated. He nodded, and looked down at Sakura who just shrugged.

"So you're dating Sakura-chan?" Mitsukai asked with curiosity, and was replied to with an emotionless nod again.

"Awww… Sakura-chan… Kawaii!" Mitsukai said, and wrote some of her info down on paper for Sakura. She gave it to Sakura, and smiled.

"Want to shop with me? I need to get some stuff before tomorrow…?" Mitsukai asked Sakura.

"Is it okay with you Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked him, and he nodded. He held her hand, and they were about to walk. Mitsukai turned around and started walking, but before she could walk three steps, she bumped into a male's chest and fell onto her bottom with a THUD.

"Ouch…" She said, and started to pick up the things that fell out of her purse. The things were scattered everywhere.

"Sorry bout that…" She said while not looking at the person she bumped into.

"It's okay… I should be the one that's sorry." The red head apologized, and helped her pick up her things on the floor. She blushed, and thanked him quietly. He noticed the blush, and chuckled…

"What? Never seen a guy as hot as me?" He teased her, which caused her to blush even more…

"Uhm.. n-not r-really… no… in f-fact I n-never get t-to see a-a lot of g-guys…" She replied, and they gave her a weird look. She looked back up at Sakura, and just nervously smiled, still with the blush on her face. She didn't dare look back at him.

"Uhmm… Mitsukai-chan… this is Sasori-kun, Sasori-kun… Mitsukai-chan…" Sakura introduced them to each other. Mitsukai blushed even more when Sasori smiled at her. She turned to Sakura.

"Uhmm you don't have to go shopping with me if you don't want to anymore…" Mitsukai stated with the blush still.

"No way! I'll still go with you! From now on we're best friends!" Sakura said, and put an arm around Mitsukai's shoulder.

"Oh… okay!" Mitsukai smiled, and put her arm around Sakura's neck.

"Hey… what about me?" Sasori asked teasingly.

"Here… you can have her!" Sakura said, and pushed Mitsukai into Sasori's arms. Mitsukai blushed heavily while Sasori had a faint blush, but embraced her. She took in his scent, and admired it, this was the first time that she'd ever had such close contact to a guy. He had let go, and Mitsukai was blushing madly by now. Sakura smirked at that, and laughed to herself, saying how she was playing the role of cupid. Sasori took Mitsukai's hand, and she blushed bright pink. She lightly took his hand too, and smiled lightly. Sakura smirked at that, and took her Itachi-kun's hand. They went to the shops and helped her to get some school supplies she needed, and Sasori didn't let go of her hand the whole time. She was so happy, and on her first day meeting friend's she had finally got to feel the arrow of cupid pierce her heart. She had this funny feeling churning inside of her.

**_futari ni ha arifureta yasashisa -The gentleness that overflowed in us two,_**

**_hana no youni koi no youni utsurou-let be reflected, like flowers, like love._**

**_hikui kumo kaze wo matsu shizukesa -The quietness of low clouds waiting for the winds..._**

**_mou kikoenai -I can no longer hear it._**

"_Do I love Sasori… kun? What is this feeling I have for him?" _ She asked herself and blushed.

Sasori chuckled at the blush on her cheeks that had been there for the whole time so far. She just smiled at him and she was happy.

"_Do I love her?" _Sasori asked himself.

**END OF CHAPTER… WOW 6 and a bit of 7 pages! WOOT! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND REVIEW TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Modern Dynasty(Title maybe changed, couldn't think of a good one.)

Chapter 2 - Confusion

AN: I've decided to go on with this story! Hope you enjoy! AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **yakitori**! xD

Summary: Red Sand meets The Heavens; Scorpion meets Angel… or as others knows it, victorious beauty… Prince meets Princess? Or as others know it… people of our daily life! SASORIXOC, ITACHIXSAKURA , and other pairings

**NOTE:** _**bold italics song lyrics** Italics thoughts _ **bold AN or notes **

"You guys make such a cute couple! KAWAI!" Sakura squealed and hugged Itachi who just sweat dropped at this. Mitsukai blushed and let go of Sasori's hand. Sasori's smirk slowly turned into a slight frown.

"Gomen-nasai… I'll go now…" Mitsukai said, and pushed back some stray strands of hair, and bowed slightly to them, apologizing for leaving so sudden.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO NOW! YOU DIDN'T GET TO KNOW SASORI-KUN WELL YET!" Sakura screamed in anger, because she wanted them to spend time together. Mitsukai blushed, and frowned.

"Otou-chan doesn't permit me from hanging out with guys…" Mitsukai said looking down at her feet. Sasori frowned, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Who said your father had to know?" Sasori smirked, and held her around her waist. She felt her cheeks burning up, and pulled away from Sasori.

"Gomen-nasai…" She apologized again, and looked at her feet.

"I can not disobey Otou-chan… Gomen-nasai…" Mitsukai apologized again, and clenched her dress.

"Why is that?" Sasori asked with a frown…

"Yea Mitsukai-chan! Why is that?!" Sakura asked with an upset face. Mitsukai's eyes rimmed with tears, and didn't say anything. All she did was look at her feet.

"Gomen-nasai…" She kept whispering an apology.

"I don't understand Mitsukai-chan…" Sasori said with a frown plastered on his face. She took a glance up and frowned at the sight she was making.

"Gomen-nasai… someone like me can never be with someone like you…" Mitsukai said quietly, and her tear brimmed eyes toppled with tears. Sasori was so confused, and didn't understand. She glided his hands through his hair, and tried to calm down. Sasori embraced Mitsukai in his arms, and buried his face into her hair. Mitsukai cried loudly.

**_arigatou iwanaiyo - Don't say "Thank you,"_**

**_zutto shimatte oku - keep it always in your chest._**

**_sayonara ha kagerinai - Goodbyes aren't gloomy. _**

Mitsukai sang her heart into the song. Sasori heard her singing and listened.

"Mitsukai-chan… aishiteru…" Sasori whispered to her, making his final decision.

Mitsukai cried even louder hearing those words from a guy for the first time. Sasori held her closer.

**_yume no ato shizuka ni oritatsu–After the dream, quietly step off _**

**_ryouteni ha furisosogu kakera wo-The fragments that rain into my hands, _**

**_itsumademo itsumademo daite-The strength to be smiling until the end; _**

**_saiko made waratteru tsuyosa wo-I will always hold close _**

**_mou shitteita - that, I have already known. _**

She sang on, and the tears poured out her eyes. She couldn't control herself anymore. She couldn't… but he loved her. She felt that her heart was aching. But really… Sasori was the one that felt that way.

**_ohayou mezame ha - Good morning; waking is _**

**_mabushikute kanashii - blindingly bright sadness. _**

_**sayonara yurusenai - I cannot let you say goodbye, **_

_**bokutachi no yowasa ga yokatta - our weakness was good to have been. **_

"No! We're going to be…" Sasori laughed slightly, covering his sob, not wanting anyone to see him like that. Mitsukai stopped singing, and pried out of his embrace.

"Gomen-nasai…" She said crying, and ran off. Sakura couldn't help but cry. It was so sad and dramatic… Sasori tried to run after her, but he froze there. He was too upset to run… His heart ached terribly, and he felt like breaking something to get rid of his bad mood.

"Sasori-kun…." Sakura called out to him. He turned his stare to her.

"She'll be at school… try to talk to her tomorrow…" Sakura said quietly.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "No… no… I want to talk to her now…" Sasori replied. Sakura's eyes widened. Never had she had seen him like this. Her mouth opened… shocked as she was she spoke. "Number seven… Crystal Avenue." Sasori mouthed a thank-you, and ran into the parking lot.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mitsukai opened the door to the house, and ran upstairs slamming the door closed behind her. She threw herself on her bed and started to cry. Her mother opened the door, and sat on the bed with her.

"What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked her softly.

"Nothing…" She said in between sobs.

"We can talk about it later then… I'll leave you alone for now then…" Her mother said.

Mitsukai sat on her bed while hugging her knees, softly sobbing. She buried her head in her arms. _"What am I supposed to do?!" _she questioned herself.

She didn't sense it at ALL… Someone was in her room. She quickly panicked, and threw her covers over herself. She called out to the intruder…

"W-what d-do you wa-want… fr-from me!" She cried trying not to stutter, but miserably failed.

"Answers…" She recognized that voice. She peeked out of the sheets and her tear stained eyes met upset dull burgundy eyes. She felt her eyes fill up with tears again. She backed up on her bed as Sasori just came closer to her.

"G-g-go away!" She screamed, and she could've sworn that she felt an aura emitting from Sasori.

"Are you just playing me? Making me think that you really loved me? Making me think that I really had a chance with you?! Is that it?! Is it just a game to you! You made me think that I had a chance, and you know what? I was wrong… maybe I shouldn't have thought what I did… I'm a fool for that… I'll leave then…" Sasori glared at Mitsukai who just stared with new tears filling her eyes. Her mouth opened but she couldn't say anything. She was stunned, but deep inside of her she felt her heart ache with the words that she had just absorbed into her thoughts. It pained her to say it, but she really thought… pure envy. She envied the way that he could love any one and be with any one he wanted… she envied his freedom. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage. Seeing the same things everyday, but this new thing had come into her life. Trying to free her from the cage she was in. She envied him. Time had froze right then and there. She looked into his dull eyes, and saw anger, hate, and sadness. She missed those happy and bright eyes that she'd seen that afternoon. She wanted to see those once happy eyes smiling at her. She cried even louder and more, when looking in those cold eyes belonging to Sasori. She wanted to say those words to him… but she couldn't the words wouldn't come out and she was afraid of that cold glare that Sasori gave her. He had a look of pity in his eyes. He thought about it. He thought… feeling pity. _"There must be a reason to why she's doing this… God smite me if everything goes wrong…"_ Sasori looked at the poor girl crying, over him… not at him. He frowned, and walked closer to her. She saw this and scooted more back onto her bed. She was scared more than she'd ever been. Her eyes widened even more as he got even closer. She came to an end of moving more away when her back had hit the head board of her bed. She closed her eyes tightly, and waited for what was to come. She waited, and felt nothing bad coming. Her eyes fluttered opened, as she felt his arms around her. Trying to comfort her, she cried onto him. He sighed, and held her closer.

"GOMEN-NASAI!" She cried loudly as she tried to sniffle back her tears. He shushed her, and held her there, as she started to calm down. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes. He put her down onto her bed, and tucked her in. He was about to go when her gentle hand stopped him in his tracks. Her eyes started to flood with tears again. He looked at her for a minute and waited for her to say something.

"Sasori-kun… p-please… s-stay…" She pleaded him to stay with her. He sighed deeply, and thought about it.

"P-please…" He heard her voice calling for him. He accepted her invitation to the spot next to her, and heard the weakness in her voice. He lay down next to her, and looked up at the ceiling. She scooted closer to him searching for the comfort she desired. He hesitated at being so close to her, but wrapped an arm around her waist. She buried her face into his chest, and slowly dozed off with the tempo of his heart beats. A stray tear had fallen from her eye, and she smiled warmly while she slept, for being close to him, Sasori had made her feel complete, and safe. Found, not lost, and better than ever. But could she really love him?

Sasori slowly dozed off with her, and held her close. While they were sleeping, her mom had entered the room to check up on her. Her mom was shocked to see a male in her room with her. But she'd seen that her daughter's sadness had ceased, and was happy to see her daughter finally happy… with this male… that could completely change her life… forever. Her mother smiled at the sight, and left the two to sleep.

Mitsukai woke up hours later to find Sasori still there, peacefully sleeping. She sighed, and closed her eyes for awhile. She opened them again to find Sasori awake, staring at her. She smiled at him, but he stared at her with a blank expression. He sat up on the bed, releasing his grip on Mitsukai. She frowned at this and longed to be in his arms once again. She stared at his expression; he was so handsome, even with his messy hair. Little did she know that she was in for a surprise.

"Gomen-nasai Mitsukai-chan… I don't know what to think anymore… I'm really confused…" Sasori stated, and got up, off the bed. He walked to the window, and held onto the sill about to jump out.

"Sasori-kun… no…" Mitsukai whispered, and felt the sadness enter her heart once more.

"Sayounara… Mitsukai-chan…" With those last words he jumped out the window, leaving a broken hearted Mitsukai sitting on her bed… She started to sob, and her tears wet everything around her. No one was there… she was alone… again, she hated that feeling so much, her heart pained and she could've sworn that it was being slowly torn into little pieces. That little hope in her… slowly fading away. That happiness she'd felt hours ago with Sasori erased like a mistake on a piece of paper. Her dream… drifting away, buried under all her misery and hurt. She collapsed falling into deep sleep again, crying to herself.

_One Day… Some Day… Another Day… Happier Days… It will come… for someone…maybe not even me… I stay here trapped in the darkness of my unhappiness… Somewhere in the light… I will soar… I will fly… my wings will be at the full span… To get to that dream I'll have…I'll have to…fly with grace inside my heart… inside my soul… **one day… Maybe… Just Another Day… **_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OMG I MADE IT SO DRAMATIC! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF WOOOOOH! XD **

**END OF CHAPTER… SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT BUT I UPDATED AT LEAST xD I'LL UPDATE ASAP AGAIN… PROBABLY THE NEXT DAY! STAY TUNED! AND REVIEW!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Modern Dynasty(Title maybe changed, couldn't think of a good one.)

Chapter 3 – So much for a fresh start!...

AN: 3rd CHAPTER! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!

Summary: Red Sand meets The Heavens; Scorpion meets Angel… or as others knows it, victorious beauty… Prince meets Princess? Or as others know it… people of our daily life! SASORIXOC, ITACHIXSAKURA , and other pairings

**NOTE:** **_bold italics song lyrics_**_ Italics thoughts _ **bold AN or notes **

_Envy… Jealousy… _That's all that she felt about Sasori at the current moment… She didn't want to think about it, but almost everything would remind her. She'd look at the birds, and think about Sasori's freedom, and think about herself. She was a bird in a world where she wouldn't have the real wings to fly. Like those feathers she needed were clipped every time she had a chance. And everyone else was free to fly. Never being caught and put into a cage, how fortunate for them. She envied all of those who were free. She herself was one unfortunate one. She was… trapped.

_Sasori-kun… you have no idea how lucky you are… _A tear slipped out of her eye again… _Silly me… again going on and on about Sasori-kun…_

Her mother had just entered the room, and sat down next to her. She looked to the side and saw her mother looking at her with a worried face.

_I wonder what could've happened… she seemed so happy before I left her room, when seeing her with that boy… _Her mother wondered with worry visible on her face.

"Sweetie… is something wrong?" Her mother asked her with concern. Mitsukai shook her head, not wanting her mother to get involved so much in this.

"It's about a boy…and I know it sweetie…" Her mother stated, and weekly smiled at her daughter. Mitsukai nodded, but returned to her sad state and started to cry again.

_"Why can't I just forget?! This is so frustrating… maybe if I wouldn't have wanted to be so free…" _She cried to herself in her mind.

"C-ca-can we j-just no-t t-t-ta-lk about i-t?!" Mitsukai cried between every cough.

_"I hate being love sick… this sucks!" _Mitsukai thought to herself, and slowly fell unconscious… drifting off to sleep.

She'd woken up a few times in the night, and fallen asleep too, and got up early at 7 to get ready for her first day.

_"I don't want to go no more…" _She thought to herself… but remembered that Sakura was going to walk with her today and she couldn't just tell Sakura that she's suddenly not going to go… So she made her decision… she'll HAVE to go… She sighed, and finished getting ready in thirty minutes. She wore a pair of faded jeans, and a blue top that matched her mood and eyes. She's left her hair down, too lazy to tie it up. She got out of her room, and grabbed her string bag that she was going to use, and quickly grabbed an apple before telling her mother and father good bye. She slipped her baby phat shoes on and unlocked the door, on time to see Sakura approaching. She plastered a weak smile on, and walked to Sakura.

"Your house is big…" Sakura stared in awe, Mitsukai just nodded, not feeling like talking at all. Sakura took note of this, and stared in concern.

"Is something the matter Mitsukai-chan?" Sakura asked with more worry in her voice. Mitsukai just looked down, pretending not to hear that.

They were both silent while walking to school, and had arrived late. The bell had already rung and everyone was inside already. They rushed in, and Sakura was surprised to know that Mitsukai's locker was the one next to hers.

They'd made it to their first class at the tick of time, first period English. That was where you'd sit in class, and listen to the teacher speak boringly, and just fool around, but this was different. They actually got to do proper work, but only for some people, the rest at the back would fool around, and the teacher wouldn't notice. Mitsukai walked up to the teacher, while Sakura took her rightful seat, near the back beside Itachi. Sasori was next to Itachi, and were talking, and didn't notice that Mitsukai had entered the class. Upon both the boys noticing Sakura, they greeted her with a nod. The teacher finally spoke. First she cleared her throat, their English teacher was Kurenai.

"We have a new student class… I trust that you'd be nice and introduced yourselves. I also hope you'll make her feel welcomed to this school… and if you don't… you'll be sorry…" Kurenai trailed off and noticed more than half the class sweat dropping, so she stopped, and just told Mitsukai to take the seat next to Sasori.

Mitsukai walked up to the desk and sat down facing the other way, so that she wouldn't see Sasori, and so Sasori couldn't see her. She would take a glance in that direction a few times, but only to talk to Sakura, or to ask Itachi something and that was it… no communication with Sasori. Sasori was upset about this, but pushed it to the corner of his mind, but eventually, it'd crawl to the front, and sometimes drive him insane. The day had passed till lunch, and yet Mitsukai hadn't made any communication to Sasori. She simply ignored him, and she noticed that she started to feel awkward about it as much as he felt, but pushed it away every time it came. But every time she threw that thought it came flying back like a boomer-rang right back at her…

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**END OF CHAPTER! SORRY IF IT WAS SHOET I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE! **


	4. Chapter 4

Modern Dynasty(Title maybe changed, couldn't think of a good one.)

Chapter 4 – Lunch?... with a side dish of hazard! And some dessert!

THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHT HIDANXMITSUKAI

AN: HERE GOES! CHAPTER FOUR! IN JUST A FEW DAYS TOO! XD

Summary: Red Sand meets The Heavens; Scorpion meets Angel… or as others knows it, victorious beauty… Prince meets Princess? Or as others know it… people of our daily life! SASORIXOC, ITACHIXSAKURA , and other pairings

**NOTE:** **_bold italics song lyrics_**_ Italics thoughts _ **bold AN or notes **

**THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHT HIDANXMITSUKAI! OMG! SO CONFUSED OF WHICH PAIRING IS BEST SASORIXMITSUKAI OR HIDANXMITSUKAI!?! **

"Mitsukai-chan! IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Sakura squealed in happiness, and hugged Mitsukai at the same time hopping onto her. Mitsukai plastered a fake smile on, and no one could tell. Itachi would glare at the smile, and put some thought into it, but would forget about it once in awhile. Sakura got off of Mitsukai, and hugged Itachi who just smirked at Sakura. Suddenly a blonde boy? Walked up to them, and greeted Sakura and Itachi.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN! ITA-CHAN! UN!" Deidara would tease Itachi of his name, and by now Itachi had a vein popping out of his head.

"Don't call me that… or you're just asking for it…" Itachi said, and cracked his knuckles.

"Itachi-kun! There now… no use for violence!" Sakura said, and added " AND STOP CRACKING YOUR KNUCKLES! WHAT A BAD HABIT!" Itachi stopped, and sweat dropped at Sakura, but hugged her, which made Sakura suddenly blush.

"Who's this pretty lady? Un…" Deidara asked with a wide grin on his face.

"This is Mitsukai-chan! She just came to our school today…" Sakura replied while smiling at Mitsukai. Mitsukai smiled at Deidara, and held out her hand waiting for a greeting shake. But instead Deidara got on his knee, and kissed Mistukai's hand lightly.

"A pleasure to meet you…" Mitsukai blushed lightly, that was unnoticeable.

"The pleasures all mine…un…" Deidara grinned and stood up, and gave Mitsukai a hug.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dei-chan… Sasori-kun saw her first…" Sakura whispered to Deidara only loud enough for him to hear.

"Oops… Sasori-danna already did awww… no fun? Un…" Deidara asked Sakura in a soft whispering voice. Sakura giggled, and Deidara spoke to Mitsukai.

"Welcome to Konoha Gateway! And I'm glad for you and Sasori-danna!" Mitsukai froze there and then, and the twinkle in her eyes fell dramatically.

"Excuse me Deidara-san, Itachi-san, and Sakura-chan…" Mitsukai said, and walked through the crowds of people. There were boys looking at her, and whispering to their friends about her. She felt awkward, and walked faster. Then there was a group of guys who blocked her way.

"Excuse me… but you're blocking my way…" She said softly, trying to pass through. One of them turned their head to see who it was, and smirked.

"Hi little missy… want to have some fun?" He asked with an eerie tone in his voice that scared Mitsukai.

"Fun?..." Mitsukai questioned with fear in her voice, and started to back away. The guy nodded, and turned around talking to the guys about her. They looked her way and smirked.

"Yea… some fun… don't worry it isn't going to hurt." One guy stated, and they started walking towards her. She shivered, and held her hand out to stop them.

"Don't come any closer! I don't want anything to do with you guys! I just want to get through…" She stated still holding her hand out, and backing away slowly. Still the gang of guys walked closer. No one was there, and she got afraid. One of the guys ran behind her and grabbed her. She struggled to get out of his grip, but his grip was really strong.

_"What's going to happen?! NO! they're going to rape me! HELP!"_ She told her inner self.

"There's no use struggling, beautiful…" One of the guys said and approached her.

"And no use calling anyone around, because down the hall it's so loud that no one could hear you…" Another smirked, and stared at her up and down.

A guy grabbed her chin, and examined her face.

"LET GO OF ME!" She whimpered, and felt fear racing through her veins. An alarm in her head told her that there was too much contact!

The guy kissed her on her neck, and she screamed.

"STOP! STOP IT! SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed for her very life. The guy kissing her got annoyed and slapped her across her face.

"Shut up!" He told her, and continued… She whimpered, and started to cry. She closed her eyes tight. She felt so violated, and thought… _"Was this the danger my parents had told me about before?" _It was too late to change anything… She was sure that she was a goner. She felt nothing on her next no more, but just heard someone screaming in pain. She was dropped to the floor, and she started to cry. She'd noticed that a few buttons on her top were opened near her neck. She didn't know why… even though the tormenting from those guys had stopped she never had felt so violated… ever. She cried to herself for being so weak, for not doing anything about it. She still heard screaming pain from the guys that had hurt her.

"Ahhh! Stop! It HURTS!" The guy kissing her begged for mercy, and had his arm pulled behind his back, while he was being stepped on at the spine. She gasped, and felt fear. She looked up at the person that was her savior… He had silver looking hair, and pearl like magenta eyes. He was handsome in ways, but under that was something dangerous. It screamed out to her clearly. The silver haired boy looked down at the other guy in disgust, and glared at him.

"If I ever catch you doing that again… you'll lose your arms…" The silver haired savior threatened… and it was clearly visible that he was DEAD on SERIOUS… The tone of his voice couldn't get anymore serious to Mitsukai. Mitsukai leaned again a wall, and curled up into a ball, holding her knees, like it was going to protect her from anything else that may happen.

"Ah…O-o-okay!OW! I'M SORRY HIDAN! OW!" The silver haired boy, stated as Hidan smirked with satisfaction, clearly visible on his face, let go of the boy beneath him, and the boy ran in coward. Hidan just smirked at the boy and his gang running away like cowards. Hidan looked over at Mitsukai who was still crying her eyes out, and sighed. He kneeled next to her, and reached over to her, but she avoided his hand like it was dangerous or something. She whimpered, and backed away till she hit the wall behind her. She closed her eyes tight, and Hidan looked at her. He felt pity and sorry for her. _Being so weak and defenseless… who'd blame her right? I mean like 4 boys against her, 1 girl… Poor girl…_ Hidan sighed, and wrapped his arms around her small figure. She whimpered at first, but saw no harm coming to her. She buried herself in him, searching for the comfort she wanted. Hidan just held her close, and didn't let go yet. She'd stopped crying, and just stayed for the comfort. She heard someone screaming her name, and recognized that voice… it was Deidara, but she didn't care. Hidan heard Deidara, and listened to hear the voice from where it was coming… it was faint though.

"Mitsukai-chan!" They heard Deidara's voice again… but it was a little louder… meaning it was either closer or have gotten more worried and louder. Hidan paused for a second.

_Who's Mitsukai? … hmm come to think about it… I never heard that name yet…unless…" _He thought and looked down at the girl that he was embracing… He paused again, and thought

_"If so…she already knows Deidara-san?...Hmmm…"_ Hidan just stopped, as he felt her burying her face into his chest. He tensed as the old tears from her face made contact to his skin, through his shirt. He felt her raspy breath making the tears cold, and it made his skin tingle. He buried his head in her hair, and made her sigh. She felt so safe now. He took in her scent… _just like fresh air… the ocean mist. What a holy scent…_ He held her even closer… _she's so… fresh? No…she was sacred… blessed even…just that today… wasn't so blessed for her._ He sighed, and Mitsukai twitched at the sudden warm breath against her scalp. He noticed this and loosened her grip, but when he did so she just snuggled into his chest even more. So he just tightened his embrace after finding that.

"Mitsukai-chan!" Deidara screamed again, but the call was still really distant. Mitsukai didn't pay ANY attention to Deidara's call. She pretty much blocked it out, and hoped that time would freeze just like this… someone she doesn't know… so caring… like an angel sent to her from above, like the lords telling her that she needed it, Hidan… but no… it can't be… She ignored that thought, and took a deep breath. She released her breath, and made Hidan slightly twitch at the sudden contact of warm air.

"MITSUKAI-CHAN!" Deidara's voice was so much louder…

Hidan thought for a second… _Mitsukai? … angel? So this must be her… she does seem like the angel from above… well to me at least… but if anyone found out that I thought that… actually they wouldn't care… I'm pretty religious… what ever then… _

Hidan opened his mouth to speak…

"Mitsukai?..." He said in a soft voice. Mitsukai responded… "Hai…" He just nodded, and hugged her for another minute until he heard someone creep up near them, watching… Hidan turned around to find Deidara looking right at them.

"What happened Mitsukai-chan?!?! DID MEAN OLD HIDA-CHAN HURT YOU?!?UN!?" Deidara asked with wide eyes…

"No…he was my savior… arigato Hidan-kun…" Mitsukai thanked Hidan thousands, and gave him a true smile.

_"Certainly a smile of an angel's…Jashin-sama… I've certainly found an angel… bless her…"_ Hidan thought as he took a snapshot of that, and stored it in his mind. He helped her up, and Deidara noticed that Mitsukai's shirt had been torn a little, and that there were a few drops of blood on the floor.

"Hida-chan… un… you might want to keep your hopes down… because Sasori-danna saw her first." Deidara stated, and Mitsukai twitched at the sound of his name, and didn't pay attention, and fell on Hidan. She fell to the floor after, and held her ankle… she winced at her damn ankle.

"Ow…" She said softly, and started to rub the spot, but again winced every time it stung.

"Here… I'll help you…" Hidan said, but before Mitsukai could refuse his kind invitation, she was picked up bridal style in his arms, and Deidara grinned.

"Aww! Hida-chan is so nice! Un! You should do it more often! Un!" Deidara said with the same cheeky grin on his face.

Mitsukai blushed, and snaked her arms around Hidan's neck making herself more comfortable. In the process she didn't notice that she was rubbing her chest against him… causing him to blush slightly. Luckily no one noticed but him, he was lucky that Deidara was faced the other way. Mitsukai giggled in a whisper that only Hidan could hear.

_"An angelic ring in her voice… like the wind chimes blowing in the breeze…Oh Jashin-sama I'm SO certain I've found an angel!" _Hidan thought to himself, and Mitsukai just stared at him while he was spacing into his mind. He finally snapped out of it when she poked him on the cheek. He looked at her with his magenta eyes, and she smiled again…

_"OH JASHIN-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE A DREAM! AND IF IT IS LET ME SLEEP FOREVER!" _Hidan blushed slightly at his own dramatic thoughts. Mitsukai looked up at him, while resting her head on his shoulder. He looked over at Deidara who had started walking, and followed his blonde friend slowly. The halls were really quiet, and nearly empty at areas… _guess everyone is either outside or in the cafeteria…_ Hidan thought. He looked down at Mitsukai to find that she had moved up to his face, and gave him a peck on the cheek… He blushed furiously…

_Kissed by an angel! Jashin-sama! I'm in heaven! _ Hidan thought, and heard Mitsukai speak… _a voice of an angel too! _Hidan added to his thoughts. He looked at Mitsukai who was also blushing.

"I just wanted to thank-you for before…" She said, and gave him another bright smile.

"I-it's not a p-problem…" Hidan slightly stuttered still blushing from her thank-you peck on the cheek.

She giggled softly, and it rang through Hidan's head. He thought he could've melted right there and then… They've made it to the outside, and met up with Sakura and Itachi.

"WHAT HAPPENED MITSUKAI-CHAN!?" Sakura screamed worriedly.

"She twisted her ankle to start off with, and was almost raped…" Hidan stated, and stared at Sakura who looked really worried.

"It's okay now! Hidan-kun saved my soul! So I'm okay… really Sakura-chan!" Mitsukai stated not wanting to sound suspicious, and for Deidara, he just kept his mouth shut.

**AN: I'm having thoughts now… I dunno if I should do MitsukaiXHidan or MitsukaiXSasori… can I have your opinion's? please thank-you… PLEASE REVIEW! **

**END OF CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

Modern Dynasty(Title maybe changed, couldn't think of a good one.)

Chapter 5 – Is It Really Farewell?

I'M STILL NOT POSITIVE OF THE PAIRINGS BUT W/E! ON WITH THE STORY!

AN: HERE GOES! PLEASE ENJOY! XD

Summary: Red Sand meets The Heavens; Scorpion meets Angel… or as others knows it, victorious beauty… Prince meets Princess? Or as others know it… people of our daily life! SASORIXOC, ITACHIXSAKURA , and other pairings

**NOTE:** **_bold italics song lyrics_**_ Italics thoughts _ **bold AN or notes **

"Mitsukai-chan! You shouldn't go running off like that! It's really dangerous to be alone! Don't ever do it again!" Sakura cried worried, and gave Mitsukai a hug. Mitsukai smiled, and spoke.

"Eh eh! Don't be so worried! Hidan-kun was there to save me!"

"What happens if next time he wasn't there?! Would that be so easy?! Sasori-kun would be really worried about –" Sakura got cut off when Mitsukai pushed away from her embrace.

"Pft… like he'd care… I don't need or want his help… I don't need him to pity me!" Mitsukai said coldly with dark eyes, and turned her back to everyone.

_Had her eyes just gotten darker in an instant?! _Hidan stared with wonder.

"I was doing just fine till he came along…" Mitsukai said, and stood there looking down at her shoes.

"I hope he can go die!" Mitsukai felt a searing pain on one of her cheeks, and cupped it gently with her own hand.

"You've gone to far Mitsukai-chan… I won't allow you to talk that way about Sasori-danna!" Deidara stated with a glare. His hand still in the air next to her face, he stared at her with those cold eyes that barely plastered his face.

Mitsukai's eyes widened and she got angry. She took a step and was back to back with Deidara, and back facing the others too.

"Mit-sukai-chan…" Sakura whispered softly, hoping she heard her calling.

Mitsukai opened her mouth…

"I don't need anyone… I don't need any of one of you… I don't even know you guys anymore…" Mitsukai ran in anger, and tears running down her face…

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE… ANYMORE… NO ONE!" She cried loudly, and ran off faster. Hidan stared with sadness in his magenta eyes, and started to go after her.

"Deidara-kun… I think that was a little too far…" Sakura whispered… She never used 'Deidara-kun' only when she was serious… she usually used 'Dei-kun' or something… Deidara finally snapped out of it. He had realized what he had done, and his expression lowered from anger to regret.

"Gomen-nasai… I wasn't thinking…" Deidara whispered, and stood there.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"Mitsukai-chan! Slow down or you can hurt yourself!" Hidan called out to her, but she ignored everything around her, and kept running. She felt the pain in her legs but she didn't care at all. Suddenly Hidan saw a bright glow from Mitsukai's back. Something had been formed from the sparkling tears flowing off of Mitsukai's face. Hidan's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing… Was it really?...

_There's bright wings growing out of Mitsukai-chan's back. _Hidan was in a pure surprised state, and saw Mitsukai had ran even faster. It was like her wings were carrying her. He rubbed his eyes, and the wings had disappeared…

_Was I just seeing things?! _Hidan asked himself, and just kept running.

"Mitsukai-chan!" Hidan called to her… still no reply, he cursed to himself.

_"What did that bastard Sasori do? And if it isn't him… what happened?!"_ Hidan questioned, and looked in front of him to find Mitsukai had ran off somewhere else, and wasn't in sight. He cursed silently again, and wondered where she could've gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitsukai panted for air, resting her palms on her knees.

_What's with me? Something about Sasori…_ She narrowed her eyes at the thought of him.

_Why had he refused to accept my reply of love… had he not understood her? … she was sure he did. Something's up and she doesn't really want to find out. So what if Sasori didn't notice or want Mitsukai's reply of her love to him. She'll have to forget about him… _ Mitsukai swung her legs freely over the school roof. She looked down, and saw people walking around. And then she heard a teacher's voice?

"Hey! Whoever's up there get down! It's dangerous like that!" She heard the teacher calling up to her, but she didn't care, and continued to stay swinging her legs freely in the air. _One day I'll soar for sure…_ She took in a deep breath, and looked up at the clouds, and sighed. She still heard a teacher calling at her. She looked down to see that the teacher looked like a gay man with a bowl cut and furry eyebrows. She just ignored him, which really ticked him off, and she just didn't care… at all.

"CHILD! GET DOWN FROM THERE! IT'S DANGEROUS UP THERE!" Gai sensei called up to her loudly which caught a lot of student's attention… There were students standing around pointing up and talking to their friends about her.

**_kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta -We watched the fading vapor trails _**

**_mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute -They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak _**

**_ano hi kara kawarazu -I let go, frustrated by the fact _**

**_itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto -That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day _**

**_kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu - Couldn't stay unchanged forever _**

****

She had started to sing aloud, freely, and so carefree. She loved to sing so much, and her voice was so angelic too. Everyone down looking up at her heard faint singing.

**_ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo - That bird still can't fly well _**

**_itsuka wa kaze wo kitte shiru - But someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind _**

**_todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru - The place she can't reach is still there in the distance _**

**_negai dake himete mitsumeteru - She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself _**

**_kodomotachi wa natsu no senro aruku - Children walk along the summer railway tracks _**

**_fuku kaze ni suashi wo sarashite - Exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind _**

**_tooku ni wa osanakatta hibi wo - We place in the distance the days of our childhood _**

**_ryoute ni wa tobidatsu kibou wo - We place in our hands hope that springs forth_**

**_(Tori No Uta - Air - Lia)_**

Everyone listened to her singing, and then some birds started to join in with a few 'chirps' there and a few 'tweets' there. Gai sensei was in a daze and kept listening to her silky singing, suddenly relaxing. She stopped singing, when she saw someone down there looking up at her. She stopped, and got up from the edge, and walked back to the school's roof door. She sat at the stairway. She could never forget that look she received from him, when she looked down at him. He was staring up at her with an expression she didn't recognize… at all… was it admiration? She had no idea, but she didn't have the care in the world to. She started to walk down the stairs, and into the halls, there by now were people standing, and sitting around talking to one another. She simply walked passed them, and walked down another pair of stair cases till she reached the bottom floor. She went outside, but looked around making sure that Sakura, Hidan, Deidara, or Itachi wasn't there, and lay down on the grass on a big hill. She looked up into the sky, and saw clouds passing by.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hill Sasori was also looking up at the clouds.

"Kami-sama… what's happening to my life?..." She asked the sky as if god was listening to her.

"Maybe… It was never meant to be like this…" She closed her eyes and started to relax…

"Oh Kami-sama… what do you expect from me? What do you want from me? …" Mitsukai ask the sky for the answer.

"Why do I feel so… confused…" Mitsukai asked another question.

"Because I am confused too…" She heard a voice…

"Kami-sama?" She questioned the sky… did she just hear the 'god' talk to her…? No… the voice sounded familiar. She turned around to find the red head that she wanted to avoid right there! She scowled at him, and patted herself off, when she stood up.

"Gomen-nasai… I'll be going then…" She stated, and walked off slowly. But before she could walk any more her wrist was grabbed by Sasori, and she stopped on the spot.

"I'm sorry… I was just confus-" Before he could finish, she interrupted him.

"Confused? Everyone is… sorry that I ever came into your life… farewell, Sasori…" She said plainly, clearly with pain in her voice, and walked off. Sasori noticed that she took the suffix '-kun' out. _ Was she serious?... No it can't be… _

**_Shiroku togireta yume no kirehashi wo tsukamaete  
Shounen wa hashiru  
Te wo hanashitara dokomademo tooku kaze no ne ni kieteyuku_**

Hitotsudake no Omoi wo tobashite

Mabuta no ura ni egaki hajimeta e wa kasunde  
Tenohira de kosuttemo  
Itsuka mieta yasashisa wa mou nai  
Hitori fumidasu ashidake miteru

Asa ni wa kieta ano utagoe wo itsumademo kiiteta

Nomichi no saki de akaku naru houzuki segande kodomo ga hashaideru  
Itsuka shitta yasashisa no naka ni mo  
Onaji fuukei Arunara ii ne

Asa ni wa kieta ano utagoe wo itsumademo kiiteta  
Bokura ga nokoshita ano ashiato wo itsumademo otteta

Asa ni wa kieta ano utagoe wo itsumademo itsumademo  
Bokura ga nokoshita ano ashiato wo dokomademo otteta  
Sou owari wa wakare to aru mono dakara Subete oiteyuku

Asa ni wa hizashi no naka Atarashii uta, Kuchizusanderu. 

**_(Farewell song – Air –Lia)_**

Sasori ran after her, and lost sight of her through a crowd of people. He bumped into Sakura, and Itachi.

"Sasori-kun! What are you doing?!" Sakura asked with a questioning voice.

"Where's Mitsukai-chan…?" Sasori asked with sorrow in his voice.

"I have no idea… didn't you clear things up with her yesterday?! She stormed off today… right after… Deidara-kun… slapped her…for saying things…" Sakura stated with hesitance in her voice. He shook his head, and looked pained.

"This is my entire fault." He said and slapped his hand onto his forehead, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn it all…" He cursed to himself. He reached near his neck, and pulled out a necklace. It was the one that Mitsukai bought for him the other day, when they were at the mall. He remembered the smiled on her face, when he accepted her gift, and the soft tone in her voice, that he so very much missed. The tone she'd used at him before was really… distant… not the soft one she'd used in her room or at the mall. He had to admit… He really did LOVE her… but he didn't know why he COULDN'T say it. It was always there, ready, but when he opened his mouth… nothing came out of his mouth. But he wished that he could…

**END OF CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! **


	6. Chapter 6

Modern Dynasty(Title maybe changed, couldn't think of a good one.)

Chapter 6 – Not hearing it, but seeing it

AN: HERE GOES! PLEASE ENJOY! XD

Summary: Red Sand meets The Heavens; Scorpion meets Angel… or as others knows it, victorious beauty… Prince meets Princess? Or as others know it… people of our daily life! SASORIXOC, ITACHIXSAKURA , and other pairings

**NOTE:** **_bold italics song lyrics_**_ Italics thoughts _ **bold AN or notes **

**READ THIS! DON'T SKIP IT! ITS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE: **

**Hey It's me muahaha the AUTHOR! Praise me! Okay well… I've gotten a "bad" flame or comment to stop writing because that person only read the first paragraph and hated it T.T but that's not going to stop me, and I'm telling you this not to worry… And the most idiotic part of the comment says that it's anonymous, and told me to stop writing on FANFICTION… I was like w/e I have others that like this story… so why should I care what they think right? So I'm going to keep writing! SO BE HAPPY! HERE GOES!: **

Sasori looked at the necklace again, crimson red… It was a round crimson red gem, with pieces of metal wrapping around it, just like a twisted cage. She held it up to the sunlight, and a tiny red stream of light washed out of it. He looked at the light running through it. He saw faint letters… he brought it down, and saw the letters more clearly. It said… 'Freedom' His mind wondered back to the time she was picking it out. He should've known… That's why she was staring at the light that was leaking out. He put the necklace back on, and tucked it back under his shirt.

Mitsukai took the sandwich she had in her bag and ate it fast. She then took her juice box, and drank it in a few gulps. She closed her locker, and locked it. She then saw a lot of girls down the hall crowding around a person.

_What's wrong with girls in this school?_ Mitsukai asked herself, and walked by.

"SASORI-KUN! I LOVE YOU!" One of the fan girls screamed while following the whole crowd.

"YOUR SO HOT SASORI-KUN!" Another shouted with glee.

"HOW BOUT A DATE THIS WEEKEND?!" Another girl asked in a loud voice.

Sasori just shook his head every time they said something. He looked to the side to see Mitsukai staring right back at him. Giving him a disgusted look telling him ' There's plenty of girls that admire you… go for them…' That's what her face told him. He pushed through the crowd, and tried to get to Mitsukai, but was pushed back by his fan girls. Mitukai looked away, and started to walk.

"Mitsukai-chan!" Sasori called out, but Mitsukai ignored him. He frowned at that.

"Sasori-kun! Why go for her? You have me!" One girl said, and hugged his arm. He looked at the girl clinging to his arm with a look of distaste and disgust. He pulled his arm away, and looked back to still see Mitsukai walking away.

"Sasori-kun! Why like her when she doesn't even care of your love?!" One girl said, and all the other girls agreed. Sasori looked at them with distaste again, and snarled at them. He got out of the crowd, and ran after Mitsukai. He eventually caught up, and walked by her side.

"Mitsukai-chan… listen…" Sasori quietly said, and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"No… And what happens if I don't?... you going to hate me? Hmm?..." She said coldly, and walked faster.

"No… because I'm going to follow you everywhere till you do…" Sasori plainly stated with a hint of victory in his voice.

"You can't do that…" She stopped, and faced Sasori. She didn't look at him with those twinkling eyes she once did, but instead was replaced with a stare of a stranger's.

"And why not?" Sasori asked plainly, while crossing his arms.

"Cause… you're not a girl…" She said and pointed to the washroom door beside her. Sasori sweat dropped, and sighed…

"Fine… I'll just wait then… I can be really patient…" He said, and leaned against the wall.

"Sure…" She said, and rolled her eyes just before entering the bathroom. Sasori waited for the longest time, and sat down on the floor.

"What the hell takes a girl so long?" He cursed to himself, and saw Sakura walking by.

"What's going on Sasori-kun?... why are you sitting there like that?' She asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Can you check if Mitsukai-chan is still in the bathroom? She's been in there for awhile.

"Sure…" Sakura replied, and entered the bathroom. She returned in a few seconds, without Mitsukai.

"Where is she?" Sasori asked attentively.

"I think she left…there's nobody in there…" Sakura stated in reply.

"That can't be though… I was here the whole time…" Sasori said with a frown.

"Unless… she exited through the… window?" Sakura said logically.

_How sly could she get? _He asked himself and slapped himself mentally.

He got up and patted his clothes off.

"Thank-you Sakura-chan…" Sasori said, and ran off, looking for Mitsukai.

He ran outside, and started looking for Mitsukai. He couldn't find her. He sighed in frustration, and sat down.

"Ow…" Something beneath him said which startled Sasori. Sasori got up to find Zetsu there, and apologized for sitting on him.

"You seem down today Sasori-san…" Zetsu stated, but made it sound like a question.

"Can I ask you a favor Zetsu-san?" Sasori asked his plant friend.

"What is it?" Zetsu asked while looking at Sasori.

"Can you help me find someone?" Sasori asked with frustration.

"Sure… describe him then…" Zetsu stated, and waited for a reply.

"Actually it's a girl I need to find this time." Sasori corrected Zetsu, and Zetsu was surprised…

"Chasing after girls now aren't we?" Zetsu asked with amusement in his voice.

"I'm serious… she's got long black hair and bright blue eyes… I think she was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue top." Sasori described her to Zetsu, and Zetsu just nodded.

"Call me if you find her…" And with that Sasori went looking for her again.

Zetsu set off to find her… but first he's going to visit the school's garden… his favorite place… at least in the school.

He walked over to the garden, and leaned against a big cherry blossom tree. He liked the peace and quiet, but then he heard some birds singing, and somebody else singing too.

**_kiss me sweet _** **_I'm sleeping in silence _** **_all alone _** **_in ice and snow _** Zetsu got up, and searched around for the source of the voice. He looked around, and near the rose bushes. And in the center stood another big cherry blossom tree. He saw her there. Dancing with the butterflies and singing, the birds in the trees singing along with her. **_in my dream _** **_I'm calling your name _** **_you are my love _** He listened to her sing, and she turned to face him. She stared at him for a moment, but didn't care at all; she turned back and started to sing again. **_in your eyes _** **_I search for my memory _** **_lost in vain _** **_so far in the scenery _** **_hold me tight, _** **_and swear again and again _** **_we'll never be apart _** **_if you could touch my feathers softly _** **_I'll give you my love _** **_we set sail in the darkness of the night _** **_out to the sea _** **_to find me there _** **_to find you there _** **_love me now _** **_if you dare... _** Zetsu had just remembered… This is the girl Sasori was looking for. **_kiss me sweet _** **_I'm sleeping in sorrow _** **_all alone _** **_to see you tomorrow _** **** Zetsu had called Sasori, and had told him she was in the flower garden… **** **_in my dream _** **_I'm calling your name _** **_you are my love... _**

**_my love... _**

Zetsu clapped for her in awe at her angelic voice. She just bowed, and smiled at him. She sat under the cherry blossom tree, and watched as the cherry blossom petals fell to the floor.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Mitsukai suddenly asked Zetsu… Zetsu nodded.

"Sakura drops…" Mitsukai stated, and held her hand out. She caught a petal, and it was a fading pinkish white. She put it down, and looked at the floor filled with cherry blossom petals. She picked up a whole cherry blossom flower, and walked up to Zetsu. She kneeled down so that she could put the flower in his hair. She did so, and smiled at him.

"Cherry blossoms are beautiful… but some have tragic stories behind them." She smiled at him again. He smiled back at her with a small one of his own. She sighed, and held her hand out, waiting for a bird to land on her hand. A small white bird flew down, and landed on her hand. She smiled at the bird. She brought the bird near Zetsu.

"Here…" Mitsukai said, and Zetsu stuck out his hand. The bird hesitated…

"Come on… it's alright Yuki…" She whispered to the bird. The bird chirped, and hopped onto Zetsu's hand. She smiled at him, and spoke.

"Bird's have feelings just like us humans… I tend to relate birds with humans…" She said with joy in her voice.

"A bird senses danger like we do… and chooses to be free or not… but some rare ones can not do anything and are just less fortunate than others…" She stated and smiled again, "but for me… I don't find myself a 'fortunate' one like you." She sighed, and the bird flew onto her shoulder. She smiled again though, and took the bird lightly onto her hand, and let the bird fly off.

"Enough about me though… why don't you tell me about you?" Mitsukai asked Zetsu, waiting for a reply.

"My name's Zetsu…" He slightly bowed, and looked at her…

"I'm more of a plant lover I guess…mostly nature…" He had a small smile on.

"That's nice…" Mitsukai smiled at Zetsu.

Sasori had just arrived and saw Zetsu, and Mitsukai talking. He watched as Mitsukai was smiling at Zetsu… was he jealous?... _nah couldn't be… but… I do miss her_ He told himself. "Mitsukai-chan…" Sasori called out softly. Mitsukai turned her head to find Sasori.

She felt that time had frozen right then and there, when they both made eye contact.

****

**END OF CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED TOO! **


	7. Chapter 7

Modern Dynasty(Title maybe changed, couldn't think of a good one.)

Chapter 7 – TRUST?!?! WHERE'S IT GONE?!

**AN: … well I'm going to have to think of more ideas and yes it maybe a weird "love" situation… but you'll have to read on… ) hope you like it! **

Summary: Red Sand meets The Heavens; Scorpion meets Angel… or as others knows it, victorious beauty… Prince meets Princess? Or as others know it… people of our daily life! SASORIXOC, ITACHIXSAKURA , and other pairings

**NOTE:** **_bold italics song lyrics_**_ Italics thoughts _**bold AN or notes **

"Sasori…" Mitsukai replied after she'd turned around. Sasori stepped closer, step by step. Zetsu stood there watching them both.

"I…" Sasori started but then nothing else came out. He stood there for awhile.

_What's wrong with you!?_ He asked himself in his mind.

"Yes?..." Mitsukai answered waiting for him to say something.

_This is really silly… _Her inner self sighed, and wanted to scream. She kept waiting.

"I… want answers…" Sasori said, and walked up to her.

"Fine…" She said and sighed, she took a seat under the big cherry blossom tree. Sasori looked really surprised that she didn't try to run again. He took a seat next to her, and leaned onto the rough bark.

"What do you want to know?..." She asked softly, and looked at the flowers growing around the place.

"… I need to know… what's with your life… You act so differently than others… I need to know why…" He replied, and stared at her for a moment.

She sighed heavily… and thought about putting her words together that she wouldn't sound suspicious.

"I was taught to be this was and have always been…" She stated and looked away from him after answering his question. He thought about it for awhile.

_What kind of person teaches a person like this? It's still so unclear… _He thought, and looked back at her who was also looking at him thinking.

"What kind of life style do you live then?" He asked trying to get specific.

"… hmm… there's something that I cannot say at times…" She said and continued.

"You can say that it's complicated though." She sighed, and slumped against the tree.

"complicated hm?" Sasori repeated and thought for awhile.

"Does this have anything to do with family?" He asked her, and waited for an answer.

"Kind of I guess…" She replied, and thought about it. "I always have to obey Otou-chan and Otaa-chan, and it'll be disrespectful if I don't…" She stated and it made Sasori wonder… Like… how many people do you know would always obey their parents… twenty-four seven?... Not a lot… unless they're really loyal.

"So you mean th-" before Sasori could finish his statement, someone called out to Mitsukai.

"MITSUKAI-HIME!" Mitsukai turned her head towards the garden gates, and saw her cousin.

"DAISUKE-KUN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mitsukai stood up and ran to the gate, she jumped over the fence and greeted her cousin.

_Hime? … princess? …_Sasori was confused… _Is she really?_ He thought about it… and finally realized. _A princess always obeys their parents! And they don't get to do anything they want! Maybe that's just it! _He came up with an explanation for everything.

"Mitsukai-hime! I came to attend this school… why else do you think?" Her cousin Daisuke had answered.

"Oh… but why here?!" She asked with a sweat drop.

"Because… Your father also wants me to keep an eye on you too…" Daisuke whispered to her. She sweat dropped and felt that her self esteem had lowered.

_Am I not trust worthy to stay on my own?... wait… of course not! I nearly got raped! Let alone survive myself!_ She sweat dropped at her thought and laughed it off.

"Well… Daisuke-kun… how are you doing these days?" She asked her dear cousin.

"I've been better, but mother has gotten sick quite often…" Her cousin looked so sad. She smiled at him, and stated.

"When good things come in life, look more on the good side, and if there are bad things that have happened, celebrate the beautiful things that have happened in life."

Daisuke looked at her and she still had that smile on her face. He returned it with a big grin.

"Smile of an angel's… simply beautiful…" Daisuke complimented his cousin. She giggled, and spoke.

"Thank-you… You aren't half bad either…" She laughed, and he just scratched the back of his head while partially chuckling.

"Thank-you I think?" He stated, and saw Sasori approaching them. Sasori stood behind Mitsukai, a little too close if you ask me… Mitsukai could feel Sasori breathing. She twitched slightly and turned around.

"Mitsukai-hime?... who is that?" Daisuke asked her curiously. Mitsukai sweat dropped.

"This is Sasori… he's in my classes." Mitsukai replied simply, and turned back to Daisuke.

"Hi…" Daisuke just greeted, and Sasori nodded back. Sasori held Mitsukai's hand, and Daisuke didn't notice, because her hands were behind her back. Mitsukai blushed at this and Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay Mitsukai-hime?... you look awfully warm…" Daisuke said, and kept his eyebrow raised.

"I-I am!? I'm-m o-o-kay…" She stuttered, and gave a nervous smile. Sasori couldn't help but smirk to himself, and chuckle silently too. Mitsukai poked Sasori with her other hand, which made Sasori freak out.

**END OF CHAPTER! I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE! SORRY IF ITS TOO SHORT lol REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Modern Dynasty(Title maybe changed, couldn't think of a good one.)

Chapter 8 – Incidents

**AN: … ugh… I keep getting writer's block… sorry it took sooo long…**

Summary: Red Sand meets The Heavens; Scorpion meets Angel… or as others knows it, victorious beauty… Prince meets Princess? Or as others know it… people of our daily life! SASORIXOC, ITACHIXSAKURA , and other pairings

**NOTE:** _**bold italics song lyrics**__ Italics thoughts _ **bold AN or notes**

"Well, I'll catch you later Daisuke-kun…" She smiled, and led Sasori back to the garden.

He stared at her, and she stared back at her too. She finally broke the eye contact, and sighed.

"What do you want now?" She looked at their shoes.

"Nothing really… everything is solved…" Sasori replied coolly, and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I think we shouldn't see each other in awhile…" Mitsukai stated plainly, and waited for a reaction. Sasori looked down at her with sorrowful eyes.

"But… why?" He questioned her while holding her shoulders.

"My father would not appreciate the fact that I'm seeing or being with guys…and I don't really know you…must've been something else that had happened..." She replied, and looked up at him.

"I'm really sorry… unless my father doesn't have a problem with it… than it is until then. Excuse me now… I must go accompany my cousin, Daisuke-kun." With that she gave him a hug and left him in the garden.

"That was tough to take…" Zetsu said behind him. "But like she said… there could be another way." Zetsu added and patted his shoulder, not knowing how to comfort Sasori.

_Another way?_ Sasori thought. _Does this mean I have to ask permission? … _Sasori sweat dropped at that thought. He thought about how silly that was. He came to a sudden thought…

_Should I ask her parents?... it could be easier…_ Sasori smirked to himself… _ I guess I have to pay a visit to her house after school._ She looked at Zetsu, and Zetsu smirked at him.

"Thought of something hm?" Zetsu asked, and waited for an answer.

"I just might have something here…" Sasori stated, and nodded Zetsu a good bye after hearing the bell go.

Mitsukai walked into the crowded halls, and found her locker. She walked towards it, and saw Sasori down the hall, which had opened his locker, and a big pile of gifts and cards had burst out. She looked at him, and he just sweat dropped, and kicked everything aside. She just turned her attention back to her locker, and turned the lock dial. It clicked, telling her it was opened, and then water was sprayed all over her. She was drenched in water, and Sasori saw it happen. She looked over at him, and Sasori was holding stacks of empty water bottles. She frowned at him, and he just stared at her with wide eyes. He looked down at the bottles in his arms.

"How could you…?" Mitsukai asked, her eyes filled with tears. Sasori opened his mouth, but nothing came out… he wanted to say that it wasn't his fault, and it wasn't him, but nothing, absolutely nothing came out. Mitsukai turned around to see Sakura frowning at her, and pity in her eyes. Mitsukai walked passed Sakura,

"Mitsukai-chan!" Sakura screamed out, and went after her. Mitsukai started to run, and her tears streamed down her face. Her sobs were quiet, and held sorrow clearly in her voice. She ran into the girls' washroom, and into a stall. She stayed quiet, and heard the door open.

"Mitsukai-chan… I'm sorry about before… and I don't think Sasori would've done such a thing." Sakura assured Mitsukai, but then heard Mitsukai's sobs in reply. Sakura walked down the hall of stalls, and went to the one that Mitsukai was in.

"Mitsukai-chan… don't worry, I'm right here…" Sakura said knocking on the door.

"S-sa-saku-ra-ch-an…" Mitsukai said between sobs, and opened the stall doors. Sakura stared at the drenched Mitsukai before her, and took out her cell phone. Sakura held her cell phone to her ear, and waited.

"Hello… yes… I need your help… YES NOW! A dry outfit… on first floor… IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT COLOR!" Sakura closed her phone, and put her hands on Mitsukai's shoulders.

"Don't worry… everything's going to be alright." Sakura assured her friend, and helped her with her wet hair.

Minutes later, a certain blonde charged in with a big bag, and looked at Sakura.

"This better be important Sak-" She paused, and stared at Mitsukai… She walked up to Mitsukai, and stopped in front of her.

"OH MY GOD! CLOTHES CHRISTS, AND URGENT ONE TOO!!" Ino shouted, and dug through her bag. She pulled something out, and threw it at Sakura.

"I'll get her hair, and you go find a towel." Ino directed, like some manager of a commercial. Sakura nodded, and looked into a cupboard near by. To her surprise there were towels. She grabbed a bunch, and threw one to Ino. Ino quickly dried Mitsukai's hair, and blow dried it for her. She combed out Mitsukai's hair, and then stood up.

"Clothes…" Ino snapped, and Sakura handed her the pile of clothes.

"Here you go…" Ino said, and handed the clothes to Mitsukai. Mitsukai bowed, and started to change right away.

Ten minutes later, they'd finished helping Mitsukai, and she'd made a new friend.

END OF CHAPTER! YES IT WAS SHORT BUT I UPDATED!


	9. IMPORTANT! DONT SKIP THIS!

A lot of people don't really like this story and if you're a fan of this story I believe you should review and tell me if I should continue… so review or message W/E cuz if no one replies this I'm putting away this story… and stopping right there… I don't want to write something NO ONE is going to read… so speak up… CONTINUE or DON'T CONTINUE!


	10. Another important note!

This is an important note to those of you that read my fics! SO DONT SKIP!

As you might have noticed, I havent been writing in the LONGEST time, I apologize for this but life had gotten more complicated! I've broken up with my boyfriend... I'm so heartbroken. I've recently found out that i'm going to be losing everything, I'm moving! ): I apologize again for the slack of effort or time used to TRY and write my chapters... I apologize! I understand if you are angry but you must understand, life has gotten really tied up for me. So I hope you can forgive me, and keep a look out for anything i do/updates! arigatou for reading, and gomen-nasai again!...


	11. Chapter 9

Modern Dynasty

Chapter 9 -

AN: Oh my... when was the last time i updated this?

Here!:

They'd walked out of the washroom, and walked to class. They were late, but told the teacher, who was apparently Guy Sensei. He let it off, and told them to take their seats. Mitsukai had taken the only seat left, and that was next to Sasori. She didn't look at him, or wanted to make eye contact with him. Sasori had taken her hand in his, which made her turn her head, and look at him. She blushed slightly, and looked down at their hands.

"Look... I would never do that to you." Sasori whispered to her, and she smiled slightly.

"Trust me. i would never ever do that... unless you did something that made me do that..." Sasori whispered, and Mitsukai giggled.

"Don't worry... Sakura-chan already told me you aren't that type of person." She whispered back with a cheery smile on her face.

"What is it that's so interesting, that you have to whisper? Would you like to share it with the class?" Guy sensei said, standing beside the desk. The two looked up at him, and they let go of each other's hands.

"Nothing! We would never! We were just... disagreeing with the idea!" Mitsukai said, and Guy sensei raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? is that so? What would your opinion on Shakespare be then?" Guy sensei asked them. Mitsukai thought about it.

"I don't think that the point of Romeo and Juliet was really just tragic. The point that their parents had some problems with it, were also interfering with their relationship. Therefore causing them grief and death, though the point stands that jsut because their family had different thoughts it had effected their love. Though it was like love at first sight." Mitsukai said trying to sound intelligent.

"Good point, good point..." Guy sensei said, and looked over at Sasori, and Sasori cleared his throat.

"But of course, they were in love, and that they were two very different people, from very different places. Their family had different thoughts, and some disagreed with their relationship though. Also therefore, leading to utter tragic and death... but if their parents or kingdom could've jsut dealt with it, there wouldn't be such sadness. The romance had lead to the tragic end of their life, but their love for eachother is neverending, and burns like the flames of the sun." Sasori said, also trying to sound smart.

"Ah... so i've seen that you've picked up the meanings of the romance and tragic lines. Great job Romeo and Juliet." Guy sensei said, with a loud laugh after that. The couple sighed, and held eachother's hands again. They smiled at eachothers' fast thinking, and whispered on and on about random things. The bell rang, and school was over. They walked out of the classroom side by side.

"Our love is almost like Romeo and Juliet... Your family has different opinions and thoughts hm? How about you invite me over, and we could get to know eachother?" Sasori suggested, and Mitsukai laughed.

"Are you sure? Can you tell the different forks from eachother? Or which fork to use for what?" Mitsukai giggled, and he sweatdropped.

"You could always sit beside me and tell me you know... of course being your Romeo, we did fall in love at first sight, just like Romeo and Juliet." Sasori said, holding her waist, and pulling her closer to him. She giggled and blushed slightly.

"Of course, of course." She said, and laughed, leaning onto Sasori.

"Let's go then, i want to get to know your parents better hmm..." Sasori said, and Mitsukai couldn't help but laugh again. She looked around and spotted Daisuke walking up to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why so close?" Daisuke asked, and grinned at Mitsukai.

"... Okay i wont lie to you... He's my secret boyfriend i guess." She smiled, and Daisuke just smiled.

"I'm happy, so your father approved?" Daisuke asked.

"Not really... I'm going to introduce him tonight, are you coming over for dinner?" Mitsukai asked, and he nodded.

"See you tonight then!" Daisuke said, and ran off in another direction to his house.

Mitsukai and Sasori made their way to her house, and her mother welcomed them in.

"Is it okay if Sasori-kun stays for dinner?... I want father to accept him." Mitsukai said and her mother smiled.

"Of course sweety, and welcome Sasori-san, aren't you the lucky one." Her mother winked and went to the kitchen.

"I can see where you get the good looks from, Mitsukai-chan..." Sasori said, and Mitsukai just giggled.

"If my father heard that he would disapprove..." Mitsukai laughed, and Sasori chuckled along with her.

"Mother! We'll be in my room!" Mitsukai called down to her mother, and ran upstairs, Sasori following right behind her.

They entered her room, and took a seat on her bed. They look at eachother, and look away.The silence between them was getting a tad bit creepy, so Mitsukai took a deep breath.

"Uhm... I hope my dad understands... What's the worst that could happen right?" Mitsukai said, and Sasori chuckled.

"I don't know, it can't be that bad, he can't do anything for you liking somebody right?" Sasori said, and Mitsukai thought for awhile, and nodded.

"Right, there's really nothing..."

"So which fork is which?" Sasori said to break the tension, and Mitsukai laughed at the sudden silly question.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out..." Mitsukai giggled.

"I only have one type of fork at my house, we just use it..." Sasori chuckled, and looked over to Mitsukai.

"Okay, well at our house... We have an arrangement of forks... Salad fork being the first one... that's the one at the far left... so we go left to right okay?... It's salad fork first, then desert fork, and then the dinner fork. You may want to chose properly, because my father has weird issues with me using the wrong forks..." Mitsukai explained with a giggle. Sasori sweatdropped and gave an look of disbelief.

"You're kidding me..." Sasori said, and fell backwards on the bed.

"Hehehe... I wish it was a joke too, but nope, unfortunately it's true." Mitsukai giggled. Sasori thought about it for a second, and got back up, seating Mitsukai onto his lap. Holding both her hands, so it rearranges just like his.

"So, you're telling me... That it's different from formal setting..." Sasori asked, and Mitsukai nodded.

"Hai, our family has a different way of putting things, for some strange reason..." Mitsukai said, and laughed as Sasori fell back again, pulling her with him. He pushed both of them back up, so they were sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So you're telling me... that the forks over here, have three types... The salad fork, desert and dinner." He said, and lifted his hand which was intwined with hers was patting thin air on the right, as if there were forks there.

"Hai, that's correct." Mitsukai giggled, and pointed to the far left of the small area.

"That being the salad fork, and this being the desert fork, and the last being the dinner fork." She said pointing to thin air, going along with Sasori's invisible forks.

"That shouldn't be hard to remember then." Sasori chuckled, and burried his face in the crook of her neck, making her laugh from the ticklish feeling.

"... oh... i forgot to mention. My father is allowing us to have champagne tonight, due to 'celebrations' of me entering highschool." Mitsukai stated, and Sasori chuckled yet again.

"Champagne? Oh really?" He thought about the last time he had champagne, and chuckled to himself.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"here have some champagn son!" _His father had sounded crazy, and looked funny in a way, but then he took the bottle from his father anyways, since his father insisted.

As a child, before that is, he didn't know, and drank the whole bottle. He felt dizzy and soon collapsed from consuming so much at such an age.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

He chuckled, and Mitsukai gave him a weird look.

"Are you okay, Sasori-kun?" Mitsukai asked, and he nodded.

"Just something that popped into my mind..." He said with a small smile on his face.

**END OF CHAPTER! WOW FINALLY! REVIEW? PLEASE?**


End file.
